Misunderstanding
by LxLight117.337
Summary: Light asks L to crack his back. Matsuda walks by the room they were in and hears sexual noises, believing they are having sex. Will Matsuda be right, or will this all be a *Misunderstanding*? Funny L and Light fanfic READ


Okay so this is my third L and Light fanfic. There isn't much to say so ill just cut to the chase I do not own Death note or the characters whatsoever… all credit goes to the rightful owner! So off of that note we shall go into the story!

It was just another day at task force headquarters. The whole group was busy on their computers for the kira case. Well… Light Kun was busy on his computer until his back started bothering him. At first he ignored it, until it got worse and worse. It severely needed to be cracked, and to add on top of the uncomfortable position, he had a huge knot in his back also.

He looks at L, who is staring intently at his computer in his usual position, all the while eating cake. Light reaches over and taps him on the shoulder. L looks over at him. "Ryuuzaki?" "What is your question?" "Um…could you do me a favor?" "What is it Light Kun so badly needs me to do that he interrupted my work."

Light frowns. "Never mind." He'll have to tolerate his back if L is in a bad mood. He turns back to his computer. "Well, now you have made me curious, what is it?" "I need you to crack my back." "Okay, get on the floor." "Well…not here. That would be rude." "Then we shall go in a room to do it."

L gets out of his chair, dragging Light with him in a room next to the kitchen. He shuts the door before ordering Light to lie down. Light does as L says and then L stands on his back.

Matsuda was the only one who noticed L and Light leave. He figured they needed to discuss something in private. Though he didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, he really needed water. So he decided they wouldn't mind if he heard a few sentences of their conversation when he passed by the door to go to the kitchen.

But as he passed by he came to sudden stop after he heard Light say in a tight voice "A little to the right, now go more in."

****On the other side of the door****

L did as Light said and dug his feet into Light's inner back. "Like this?" Light just does one quick nod with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. L then puts one foot on his lower back, leaving the other foot where it is.

Light's back cracks numerous of times in the same second and he lets out all of his breath with a groan. "Did that satisfy Light Kun?" "Yes, now can you get off of me, your too heavy." Light responds with barely any breath. L gets off and goes in his crouching position, studying the unmoving Light.

Light was just enjoying how his back felt. But then he felt the annoyance of the knot in his back. Maybe L could get that out too. He lazily looks at the insomniac and says "Um… could you get this knot out as well, by any chance?" L snaps out of his trance. "Sure thing Light Kun. I actually enjoy the noises you make when I do this."

Light gives a confused look, "How so?" "It just kind of sounds like noises you would make during sexual intercourse is all." Light's face turns red. "Shut up, Ryuuzaki! It just hurts so I can't really help it." "Okay Light Kun. Don't be surprised if I get a bit turned on." L mutters the last sentence, so Light didn't hear it.

He gets on top of Light, knees on each side of his waist, and begins massaging his back with his skilled hands. Trying to find the spot where the knot sat. He knew where it was when Light let out a loud, long groan. Found it. He felt blood rush to his groin, this isn't going to end well for him.

**O0o**

Matsuda ran back to the task force after L said "Did that satisfy Light Kun?" As soon as he was there he said breathlessly, "You guys… have to come… quick."

"What is it?" Mogi asks. "Its Ryuuzaki…and Light… I think they are having… sex." "What?! Nonsense, that is impossible!" Aizawa cuts in. "Then come… see for yourself."

The whole task force follows him out of mere curiosity. When they get in front of the door they hear Light send out a string of curses. "Ryuuzaki! Don't dig in too hard." "Well, I have to for this to work! God, Light Kun how did this thing get so big! My fingers are hardly doing anything!" "I don't know. From so much practice at school I guess." Light lets out another groan. "This hurts… really bad." "Bear with me, I rarely do this."

Rubbing into Light's back hard with his thumbs caused L to even start breathing hard in and out like Light. It was starting to make him sweat, too.

Aizawa's eyes widen. "Sh*t they **are** having sex." "Luckily the boss isn't here today. He would have probably had a heart attack on the spot if he heard this." Mogi says. Everyone nods their head in agreement." "Should we go in?" Matsuda asks. "…No let them do what they want. It's their lives they are risking." Everyone nods in agreement again before leaving the duo to finish what they started.

After about 20 minutes L finally got Light's knot completely out. "Your back is going to be sore for the next couple of days from the sudden relief of stress in it, just as a warning."

Light lets out a sigh of pleasure "I don't care, I feel way better now. Thanks, Ryuuzaki." "No need Light Kun." L says as he walks towards the door, pulling Light along with him, all the while thinking about how he will get rid of the bulge in his pants and coming to the conclusion of just ignoring it until it goes away. _Damn Light and those noises he makes._

When the two walk into the work room, everyone is silent. But there is an awkward aura lingering about. L stops, making Light run into him. "What's wrong did something happen while we were gone?" Everyone shakes their head no in unision. That is, until Misa comes crashing into the place screaming "Is it true?! Did Misa's Raito really have sex with pervy Ryuuzaki?!"

"What?!" Light shrieked. "Very interesting… I think Misa has completely gone mad 2 days before my prediction." "Wait," Matsuda said. "You two didn't have sex?" "No!" Light yelled. "Completely irrelevant, though as it may have seemed that way due to the sexual sounds Light Kun was making, I was actually cracking his back for him."

Light's face was fuming red from anger, or is that blush? The whole task force let out an understandable ooooh. The Misa said"Oh thank goodness Misa's Raito isn't gay after all!" hugging Light. "Misa you should go home now, I have work to do." "Okay, bye Raito Kun I love you!" "Bye." Then she leaves, leaving the whole task force, or more of Matsuda much explaining to do.

**O0o**

A few days later L and Light go to the other room again and Matsuda, again, needs some water (God knows why).

As he passes by he, again, hears noises from the other side of the door. He sighs "Oh Light is helping Ryuuzaki with **his** back now… how kind they are to each other."

He smiles to himself going back to his own computer with his water, satisfied he wasn't stupid to think they were doing sexual intercourse again.

**But poor, poor Matsuda is so clueless… **

****Meanwhile on the other side of the door****

"God, Light Kun, your good at this. I swear I would have kept getting a boner if this didn't happen sooner!" L says with barely any breath. "Same here, Ryuuzaki."

_Same here._

**END HOPE YA LIKED IT!**


End file.
